The New Threat
by James.U know the crazy kind
Summary: The Soul Society is about to face a new threat they might not be able to handle, after defeating Aizen Gin and Tosen decide to be captains again in the Soul Society. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Threat

By: James Brake

Setting: Soul Society, after defeating Aizen.

Everybody stood still as and quiet as people walked forward with a coffin and set it next to a big hole, decorated with flowers. The captains and leutinents were there to pay respects to him, the one man they all deeply cared about. Rangiku started to cry as Shunsui embraced her and held her tightly for comfort of such a big burden to bear. Even Gin a person who always finds something to smile about was frowning at this funeral.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya was a very honorable man with great care and respect from his squad, even other captains were close friends to this man. He died to soon as many of you know, he was not able to even live a fraction of his life in the Soul Society. All of us are gathered here to see this very good man rest in peace and wanting the best for him in the afterlife. He was a child prodigy of sorts and was the only one to achieve the rank of captain at so young an age. I along with the rest of you wish him a great passing on, and will miss him as the captain of our beloved squad 10. The man finished his speech and walked slowly back to a line by the coffin. Others walked forward to give their respects.

"I was so proud of him when he became a captain and glad to have him serve with us at the gotei 13. As head captain I give my respects to him not just as a great leader for his squad but a truly good hearted fighter for what was right. Yamamoto started to tear up but walked silently back to the crowd with his cane.

Almost nobody had the courage to go up and speak about Toshiro until Momo came up with flowers. "Lil-Shiro..I mean Toshiro was like a little brother to me when we grew up in the Rukon District. I always wanted him to achieve greatness in the Soul Society, for it made me proud when I got to see him everyday. Even when I was in the deepest pits of my mind wallowing, Toshiro came and dragged me back to reality, he showed me there is more to life than always following, I truly believed those words so I stuck by them and believed in him. It saddens me to see him passing on so quickly but I believe he can truly rest and live a better life in the afterlife. I'm glad to have the honor of meeting Toshiro and growing up with him. Momo finished and set flowers by his grave and walked back to the crowd crying.

By now it had started to rain very hard in the Soul Society, where it never usually rains. Ichigo looked sad at seeing the young captain having died at a young age, Rukia saw Ichigo's sadness and quietly hugged him for both of their comfort. The white coffin was being entered into the ground very carefully to the bottom, once there 3 of the men around the hole used kidou and dirt was atop the coffing and filled the hole. It took awhile but people slowly left the gravesite one by one unti ljust one person remained. Gin Ichimaru remained looking at the tombstone which was white and engraved Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad 10. Gin assumed it was made by kidou since the shape and size were very accurate.

"You know Toshiro, you left me before we could have our rematch, I can never sleep at night now knowing you let me down by dieing. Now there is a piece of me that will never be fufilled, it's a shame you were a very good captain I won't deny you that.

Gin was wearing all black and had his zanpaktou laced on his back with a long cloth piece. As Gin turned the light from the clouds reflected not an evil look on his face but a sad and weary one. Gin walked quietly to the barracks of squad three, there was a lot of work to do since he betrayed the Soul Society with Aizen. The wind begins blowing casually during the rain in the sereitai.

Captain Tosen lyed in wait in the shadows until Gin was gone and walked out to Toshiro's grave. "Be this as it may you fought very well young captain, I am proud and I know as part of Aizen's conspiracy you had no choice but to use that technique. All of us are different on the outside but you showed us that we can all be the same inside our hearts. I bid you farewell young captain and wish you well in the afterlife.

Kaname finished speaking and starting walking that turned into a shunpo to the squad 9 barracks. The day progressed very slowly due to the funeral of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Somewhere in the sereitai Captain Ukitake was struggling to make it to the funeral. He cursed his illness for having overslept because his two third seats didn't wake him because they thought he needed more rest. Ukitake's shinigami uniform was covered in blood from his illness but he was determined to go to the funeral. Each step felt like a ton of weight dragging him down, he didn't know how he would make it.

Ukitake's vision was getting blurry as two people walked around a corner and saw him. "CAPTAIN UKITAKE!!!, What happened?, we have to get you back to bed" the voice said as Ukitake couldn't hear very well. Ichigo grab him and we'll take him to squad four for Captain Unohana to take a look at him. Ichigo sighed and grabbed Ukitake and slung him over his shoulder. By now Ukitake lost all will to move and eventually passed out from so much wind hitting him.

Rukia wondered why Captain Ukitake went to such lenghts and why was he out in his condition. Ichigo having no idea where to go asked Rukia if he was headed in the right direction. She nodded and Ichigo kept up his pace to the squad four relief station. It was getting dark and the rain had calmed into cold during the hour.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Threat

Chapter 2 The New Threat

Renji was finishing paperwork and decided to go out for a walk to ease some stress from the work. Renji wondered Captain Ukitake didn't attend the funeral. He was probably too sick, Renji thought hearing a loud crash. Renji ran to the sound of the noise and saw a soul reaper, he had short black hair and his zanpaktou unsheathed.

"HEY, what squad are you from?, and why do you have your zanpaktou drawn. Silence rang in the air and Renji got annoyed as he didn't answer. "Hey I just asked you what squad your from, answer me!" Renji demanded tensing a little. The man turned around and he had a half hollow mask on his face and in the opposite side his eye was black. Renji looked with shock at what he saw, a little disgusted he drew his sword. "Just what the hell are you" Renji asked with anger in his voice.

"It uh aint polite to refer to me as an it" the half hollow man said running at Renji. Renji lifted his blade and blades collided, as the air rang with steel Renji realized the half hollow guy was faster. Renji barely blocked the next attack as the guy disappeared and reappeared slashing Renji from the back. The half hollow man swung at Renji who blocked and the blades stayed in collision. Renji was cursing the insane strength this guy had because every second his blade was being pushed back at him.

Renji jumped back knowing full well he could not defend that attack. He raised his sword up and released his shikai. "Roar Zabimaru!" Renji shouted throwing Zabimaru at the half hollow man. The man stopped Renji's blade with his bare hand and shunpoed at him slicing Renji's shoulder. Renji moved back a little and looked at his wound. "To stop Zabimaru with his bare hand and cut me deeply, who is this man?" Renji wondered to himself. The night became darker as Renji gathered himself from the wound.

Renji jumped up into the as the half hollow man released a kidou. "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" the man yelled out as blue spirit energy covered him. Renji threw Zabimaru through the huge cloud of energy, and the half hollow man put his blade around the end of Renji's to hold it to the ground."Perfect this is my chance" the man said to himself. Renji trying to pull back his sword as he saw a huge white liquid substance that headed straight for him. In seconds the white liquid covered Renji's face and soaked into him. "Awesome now I have this power" the parasite said inside Renji.

He pretended to be hurt as he sheathed his sword and other soul reapers were coming forward. "Leutinent Abarai are you injured, are you okay sir?" some of them said tending to Renji's wound. Others ran to the other soul reaper who was now unconscienious, the soul reapers gathered the man up and headed to squad four. "Yes I am fine thanks" Parasite Renji said walking off. An evil smile curled from Renji's lips as he jumped onto a rooftop. "This power is great , I feel like I can do anything, but first I'll have to observe some things" Parasite Renji said shunpoeing off in the night.

Momo was looking at the shining moon outside, noting how beatiful it was. Renji walks into her office say's hi. "Oh hello Renji, what brings you about so late?" Momo asked calmly putting papers away. Parasite Renji walked up to Momo and hugged her instantly. "Renji what are you doing this for?

"I'm scared about what Rukia might think about me, she doesn't like me. Momo hugged him saying no it's alright, your still friends. _"Perfect now I can get into this girls body and see what she can do. I assume she's a leutinent from the way she looks. Well here goes nothing. _A huge amount of white liquid came of Renji's back and went went to Momo asborbing into her. Momo's eyes went wide but turned evil as she let Renji fall to the ground. "_I like this new body it feels powerful but I think a captain might be a good next target. _

Parasite Momo stormed out of the office and walked out to the forest in the dead of night. _Now I can see what this body can do._ Parasite Momo pulled out her sword and began slashing a tree, and releasing a huge amount of reistsu without realizing it. After a couple of minutes in the new body the parasite was able to learn all of Momo's memories and thoughts. Parasite Momo heard a silent footstep and turned sword ready for combat. The person walked out of the shadows and he wore a Captain's coat and had the insignia of squad three on the back.

"Oh my, whatever could you be doing out here this late momo?" Gin asked smiling but with a look of great concern. Parasite Momo stayed calm and didn't say anything back to Gin. "My are you speechless as well? That did it, something like anger welled up inside Parasite Momo and she attacked on instinct. Gin was behind her holding her left arm as her sword was in the ground. Gin moved his head in closing by Parasite Momo's and opened his eyes a little. "I don't know who you are but I suggest you get out of Momo or die, I'm not in the mood for explainations as I will kill you. Gin threatened releasing her and shunpoeing to a branch nearby.

Parasite Momo started laughing and turned around laughing even harder at Gin. Gin looked with distraught at this scene and pulled out his zanpaktou. "GO AHEAD YOU THINK I CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THIS BODY. Parasite Momo said laughing even more as half of a hollow mask appeared. Gin saw this remembering Ichigo, and instantly thought Kiskue or Mayuri was behind this. He jumped into the air and swung downward at the infested Momo Hinamori. The wind that night blew ever so fast, and continued for some time.


End file.
